Current image forming devices tend to be reliable but still may need occasional service or parts or accessories, and regularly need supplies such as paper, toner, and other consumables. The ultimate user may have a convenient source for meeting some but not necessarily all the needs that may arise in the life cycle of the image forming device, and some users may not even know where and how to conveniently secure service, parts or supplies for the particular model that may need any service. It is believed desirable to provide a system and method for assisting users in this respect.
There are systems that connect image forming devices with a central location for remote diagnostics and service. This, however, requires making a prior arrangement with a particular service provider, typically on the basis of a service contract for specified image forming devices and for specified periods of time, and may not be suitable to all end users. One existing system is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,496, hereby incorporated by reference herein, and utilizes a control unit connected over communication lines with a plurality of image forming devices such as copiers that are at locations remote from that of the control unit, and with a plurality of terminal units at service centers that also can be remote from the control unit. Upon an event indicative or predictive of a need for service detected at an image forming device, the device communicates information regarding such event to the remote control unit. Based on analyzing this information, the control unit may communicate with a service center to request or order an action to be taken, such as sending service personnel to the remote image forming device.
While such earlier systems can be effective and efficient where longer term arrangements can be made for servicing and/or supplying consumables and parts for certain imaging devices, it is believed that a need still exists for a system that can benefit a user who has no such prior arrangements when a need arises for service, parts or supplies.